sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
71244 Sonic the Hedgehog Level Pack
71244 Sonic the Hedgehog Level Pack, określany również jako 71244 Level Pack, lub Sonic the Hedgehog Level Pack – zestaw z zawartością z [[Sonic the Hedgehog (seria)|serii Sonic the Hedgehog]] do gry ''LEGO Dimensions'', wydany 18 listopada 2016 roku. Zawartość * Sonic the Hedgehog – minifigurka niebieskiego jeża Sonica. Kształt ciała jest taki sam jak u normalnych figurek i posiada unikalne nadruki. Jedynie głowa Sonica posiada nieregularny kształt. W trakcie rozgrywki, Sonic może wykonywać swoje podstawowe ataki: Spin Jump, Spin Dash, Stomp, Homing Attack, Spinning Needle Attack i ataki combo dostępne w grze. Może także zmieniać się w Super Sonica. * Tornado – czerwono-żółty samolot dwupłatowy należący do Sonica. Może przybrać dwie inne formy: Crabmeat i Eggcatcher. * Speed Star – niebieski samochód wyścigowy Sonica. Może się zmienić w formę Blue Typhoon, albo Moto Bug. Opis Fabuła Po znalezieniu ostatniego Szmaragdu Chaosu w Green Hill Zone, Sonic biegnie do Tailsa, aby przekazać mu dobre wieści. Na miejscu jednak okazuje się, że Doktor Eggman porwał przyjaciół jeża i odebrał im szmaragdy. Naukowiec skonstruował urządzenie, które pozwoli mu otwierać portale do innych wymiarów. Kiedy doktor wygłasza swoją przemowę, Sonic uwalnia Tailsa, Knucklesa, Shadowa i Biga, ale nie udaje im się odnaleźć Amy. W tym czasie urządzenie Eggmana uszkadza się i otwiera portal, który zasysa doktora. Otwierają się następnie kolejne portale, które wsysają przyjaciół Sonica, oprócz Tailsa. Niebieski jeż zostawia Tailsa, aby ten obmyślił plan, a sam wskakuje w portal za Eggmanem. Dociera do Death Egg, gdzie Eggman wysyła do walki mechaniczne kopie Sonica: Robo Sonica, Mecha Sonica i Metal Sonica. Niebieski jeż pokonuje swoich zmechanizowanych rywali, a ich części uderzają w panel sterowania urządzenia Eggmana. Doktor otwiera kolejne portale i ucieka przez jeden z nich, a Sonic wskakuje za nim. Z jednej ze szczelin wypływa Chaos. Sonic ściga Eggmana w tunelu czasoprzestrzennym i pozbawia doktora urządzenia, a następnie wysyła go w inny portal. Sonic otwiera kolejny tunel, z którego wyłania się fragment Green Hill Zone, na którym lądują: Knuckles, Shadow, Big i Omochao. Sonic dowiaduje się od nich, że kolejny szmaragd znajduje się w Labyrinth Zone. Niebieski jeż ma złe wspomnienia związane z tym miejscem, ale zamierz się mimo wszystko pospieszyć. Po powrocie do tunelu czasoprzestrzennego, Sonic i jego przyjaciele przez chwilę spotykają się z Batmanem, Gandalfem i Wyldstyle. Po chwili przybywa Tails, pilotujący Tornado 2, który informuje Sonica o tym, że Eggman odbudował Death Egg. Jeż i jego przyjaciel udają się na pokład stacji kosmicznej, omijają wystrzeliwane przez Eggmana lasery, a następnie zbliżają się do hangaru. Sonic oddaje Tailsowi urządzenie, po czym wskakuje do środka i walczy z Death Egg Robotem, pilnującym ostatniego Szmaragdu Chaosu. Niebieski jeż zadaje poważne obrażenia Eggmanowi i doktor wycofuje się, ale nie z powodu Sonica. Doktor ucieka przed Chaosem, który poszukuje szmaragdów. Potwór uderza w Tornado 2 i wytrąca Tailsowi urządzenie, a następnie absorbuje je. Sonic toczy walkę z Chaosem. Chciałby otrzymać od Eggmana ostatni szmaragd, aby mieć szanse na wygraną, ale doktor nie zamierza go oddać. Niespodziewanie z pułapki doktora uwalnia się Amy, która zabiera szmaragd i oddaje go Sonicowi. Niebieski jeż transformuje się w Super Sonica i ostatecznie rozprawia się z Chaosem. Death Egg zaczyna się niszczyć i przechylać. Amy wypada przez otwarte wrota hangaru. Super Sonic odzyskuje urządzenie i otwiera portal, do którego wpada jeżyca. Dziękuje Tailsowi za pomoc i rusza do portalu, aby upewnić się że Amy będzie bezpieczna. Bohaterowie rozdzielają się. Eggmanowi udało się ewakuować z Death Egg. Doktor mówi, że to jeszcze nie koniec, co sugeruje kontynuację wydarzeń. Adventure World thumb|220x220px|Sonic w swoim Adventure World Podobnie jak wiele innych Adventure World w Lego Dimensions, świat Sonica jest latającą w powietrzu wyspą. Znajdują się tutaj lokacje z gier Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sonic the Hedgehog 3, Sonic & Knuckles, oraz Sonic Adventure. W każdej z lokacji czekają przyjaciele Sonica, którzy mogą prosić o wykonywanie różnych misji i zadań. Pojawia się tu także punkt kontrolny, który po uderzeniu przenosi gracza do specjalnego poziomu, wzorowanego na [[Specjalny poziom (Sonic the Hedgehog 2)|tym z Sonic the Hedgehog 2]]. * Aquatic Ruin Zone * Carnival Night Zone * Chemical Plant Zone ** Specjalny poziom * Death Egg Zone * Green Hill Zone ** Tails' Workshop * Ołtarz Szmaragdów * Hidden Palace Zone * IceCap Zone * Lava Reef Zone * Metropolis Zone * Sandopolis Zone Poziomy * thumb|220x220px|Fragment Green Hill ZoneGreen Hill Zone * Emerald Coast * Metropolis Zone * Marble Zone * Labyrinth Zone * Słodkie Królestwo (z Pory na Przygodę). * Death Egg Postacie thumb|220x220px|Sonic i kilku jego przyjaciół * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Shadow the Hedgehog * Amy Rose * Big the Cat * Żabek * Omochao * Doktor Eggman * Chaos * Metal Sonic * Mecha Sonic * Robo Sonic * E-113 * E-117 Bossowie * thumb|220x220px|Sonic kontra ChaosEgg Mobile * Robo Sonic * Mecha Sonic * Metal Sonic * Chaos * Death Egg Robot Przeciwnicy *Asteron *Balkiry *Batbrain *Burrobot *Buzz Bomber *Buzzer *Chopper *Clamer *Coconuts *Crabmeat *Egg Pawn *Grabber *Hyudoro *Iwamodoki *Jaws *Motobug *Nebula *Penguinator *Spikebonker *Spiny *Star Pointer *Turtloid *Unidus Ciekawostki Odniesienia * Ekran tytułowy gry nawiązuje do ekranu tytułowego z pierwszego Sonic the Hedgehog. Różnica pomiędzy nimi polega na tym, że Sonic macha trzymanym przez siebie pierścieniem, zamiast palcem (ponieważ jako figurka lego nie posiada żadnego). * Podczas rozmowy z Królewną Grudkowego Kosmosu, Sonic wspomni o swojej przygodzie z inną księżniczką, ale po chwili będzie próbował zmienić temat, kiedy przypomni sobie jak się ona skończyła. Najpewniej odnosi się do jego niesławnego pocałunku z Księżniczką Elise. * Kiedy Sonic łączy siły z Marceliną z Pory na Przygodę, reaguje na jej zdolność do zmiany w wilka, odnosząc się do jeżołaka z Sonic Unleashed. * Przy spotkaniu z krokodylem Craggerem z Legends of Chima, Sonic pomyli go z Vectorem. * Przy spotkaniu z Harley Quinn Sonic zauważy że posiada ona czerwony strój i młotek, przez co powie że postanowi trzymać się na dystans. Odnosi się do swojej niechęci wobec towarzystwa Amy. * Przy spotkaniu z Cyborgiem Sonic zapyta się go czy został zrobotyzowany przez Doktora Eggmana. * Zielona Strzała może sugerować Sonicowi alternatywne nazwy dla poziomów: Green Hill Zone, Emerald Hill Zone i Mystic Cave Zone, nawiązujące do strzał. * Podczas rozpoczynania gry Sonic wypowiada słowa Oh yeah! This is happening... That sounded better in my head, które odnoszą się do jego pierwszych słów w grze Sonic Adventure (Oh yeah! This is happening!). * Sonic kilkakrotnie odnosi się do jednego z tematów przewodnich serialu Sonic X - utworu Gotta Go Fast. Zwrotem tym posługuje się podczas wchodzenia do gry. Wykorzystuje także jego zmienioną wersję, gotta build fast, na poziomie Metropolis Zone. * Czasami Sonic będzie wypowiadać słowa I can feel the sunshine, it's brightening up my day, odnosząc się do piosenki Can You Feel the Sunshine z gry Sonic R. * Podczas wchodzenia do wiru czasoprzestrzennego po raz pierwszy, Sonic będzie wypowiadać słowa “''Whoah! Where am I? A Special Stage? Where are the rings? There's usually rings!”. Odnosi się to do kształtu tunelu i jego ogólnego wyglądu, przypominającego specjalny poziom. Sonica dziwi brak pierścieni, które zazwyczaj znajdują się na takich poziomach. * Doktor Eggman kilkakrotnie posługuje się zwrotem ''get a load of this. Jest to jedna z jego najbardziej rozpoznawalnych kwestii, wykorzystywana w Sonic Adventure. Znana jest z powodu tego, że doktor wypowiada ją kilka razy z rzędu podczas walki z Egg Walkerem i Egg Viperem. * Podczas jednego z przerywników Shadow wyciąga karabin, który następnie wytrąca mu Knuckles. Odnosi się to do gry ''Shadow the Hedgehog'', w którym wykorzystywanie przez czarnego jeża broni palnej spotkało się z negatywnymi opiniami fanów. * Misja Biga nosi tytuł Big's Big Fishing Adventure 4, co odnosi się do zleconej fanowskiej gry Big's Big Fishing Adventure 3. Gene Fujimori z Segi przyznał, że nie mieli żadnego udziału w tych odniesieniach. * Podczas swojej misji, Big będzie wspominać o tym, jak Żabek stale od niego uciekał: w Sonic Adventure, kiedy został porwany przez Metal Sonica w Sonic Heroes, a także w Sonic Colors w wersji na Nintendo DS. * Po ukończeniu jego misji, Big the Cat powie, że otrzymuje połączenie z kimś o imieniu Sanic. Odnosi się to do popularnego memu internetowego Sanic the Hedgehog. * W trakcie pierwszej walki z bossem Eggmanem, Sonic powie że wąsy doktora są sztuczne, odnosząc się do niewykorzystanego dialogu Omochao z Sonic Adventure 2. * Sonic przezywa Eggmana jako Baldy McNosehair, podobnie jak robił to w Sonic Colors i Sonic Lost World. * Kiedy w trakcie jednego z przerywników Big opowiada o Labyrinth Zone, Sonic przywołuje wspomnienie, przedstawiające 16-bitowy fragment poziomu i tonącego siebie. Odnosi się to do trudności, jakie poziom sprawił wielu graczom. * Kiedy na padzie znajdują się dwie figurki Sonica, niebieski jeż będzie wypowiadać słowa: Hey, That's my line!, I've found you, Faker!, lub I'll make you eat those words! Są to odniesienia do dialogów Sonica z gier Sonic Adventure 2 i Sonic Heroes, którymi jeż posługiwał się przy spotkaniach z Shadowem. * Po ukończeniu misji Shadowa, czarny jeż wypowie słowa It all starts with this... An arrangement containing the ultimate flowers! Słowa te są przerobioną kwestią głosową Shadowa z gry Sonic Adventure 2: It all starts with this... A jewel containing the ultimate power! * Podczas rozmowy z Pogromcą Duchów, Sonic wspomni o dziwnej lalce, przypominającej Tailsa, i spyta się, czy łowca duchów nie widział jej. Odnosi się to do postaci Tails Doll, pochodzącej z Sonic R. Wokół lalki Tailsa narosło wiele stworzonych przez fanów strasznych historii i tzw. creepypast. * Na poziomie Marble Zone i w Adventure World pojawia się niesławna Beczka Zagłady z Carnival Night Zone. Wielu graczy miało problem z rozszyfrowaniem jej działania. Omochao odnosi się również bezpośrednio do tych beczek, a także wspomina związana z nimi frustrację graczy. * Podczas walki z Death Egg Robotem, Sonic wspomina że Eggman wykorzystuje robota już czwarty raz. Wcześniej pojawił się on w grach: Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I i Sonic Generations. * Podczas walki z Chaosem Sonic wypowie słowa I'm taking you down like it's 1999, odnosząc się do daty wydania Sonic Adventure w Ameryce i debiutu Chaosa. * Tails' Lab posiada wygląd podobny do tego z Sonic the Fighters. * Speed Star Sonica posiada trzy warianty kolorystyczne, wzorowane na postaciach: Metal Sonic, Shadow the Hedgehog, i Super Sonic. * Generatory badników z gry Sonic the Hedgehog CD pojawiają się w misji Tailsa. Lis wspomina nawet, jak były wykorzystywane do teleportowania badników przez Eggmana. Niszczenie ich pozwala zakwitnąć kwiatom z Małej Planety. * Podczas rozmowy z Amy w Adventure World, jeżyca wspomni o swoich wcześniejszych przygodach: o tym jak została porwana przez Metal Sonica (Sonic CD), pomogła samotnemu Flicky znaleźć jego rodzinę (Sonic Adventure), jak uwolniła Sonica z więzienia (Sonic Adventure 2), a także o ataku na Egg Fleet i misję uratowania Żabka i Chocoli (Sonic Heroes). Będzie także narzekać na to, że zrobiono z niej bezbronną damę. * W trakcie swojej misji Eggman wspomina o tym, że miał kiedyś maszynę wytwarzającą tzw. mean beans. Odnosi się to do gry Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine, osadzonej w świecie Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. * W trakcie swojej misji, Knuckles rapuje piosenki ze swoich poziomów z Sonic Adventure 2: Kick the Rock!, A Ghost's Pumpkin Soup, Dive into the Mellow, Deeper, Space Trip Steps, a także swój temat muzyczny - Unknown from M.E.. * Podczas swojej misji, Shadow wspomina o tym, że Maria prosiła go o przyniesienie nadziei ludzkości. Są to te same słowa, które pojawiły się w Sonic Battle. * Podczas starcia z bossem, Sonic może powiedzieć że czas, aby pokazał z czego jest zrobiony. Odnosi się to do piosenki What I'm Made Of.... Inne * Jest to pierwsza gra, w której Shadow wspomina Marię od czasów Shadow the Hedgehog. * Z powodu praw autorskich, nie można było wykorzystać oryginalnej muzyki z poziomów. Zamiast tego utwory zastąpiono remiksami, lub wykorzystano muzykę z Sonic Adventure i Sonic the Hedgehog 4. * Walutą w LEGO Dimensions są zwykle monety. Zostały tu zastąpione pierścieniami, podobnymi do tych z zestawów z Władcy Pierścieni. * Jest to pierwsza od wielu lat gra z niebieskim jeżem, w której pojawili się Mecha Sonic oraz Super Szmaragdy. * Sonic jest jedyną postacią w grze, która jest na tyle szybka, aby biegać po wodzie. * Kiedy Knuckles wyrzuca karabin Shadowa, ściąga swoją rękawicę, odsłaniając mniejszą rękawiczkę. * W Metropolis Zone pojawiają się dwa roboty: E-113 i E-117. Jeden z nich przypomina E-104 Epsilona, a drugi Guard Robo. * w Labyrinth Zone pojawia się możliwa do zniszczenia statua Aqua Mana. Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2016 roku